Random and stuff
by AshleySophia
Summary: -suspira- One Shots randoms que debo plublicar porque perdí un juego de verdad y reto(?) y que van, más o menos, de explicar mis 3 experiencias sexuales más... recordadas (?) por mí, pero adaptandola a Tori y Jade. Aviso: CATEGORÍA M, 18, LEMON BIEN FUERTE. NO LO LEAS (?)
1. Chapter 1

**-Aún no sabe como hace ésto- Okei... antes de empezar, vamos a explicar mejor de que va ésto: Anoche/hoy en la madrugada, un grupo de amigos y yo comenzamos a jugar verdad y reto, me tocó, pedí reto, y mi mejor amiga, sabiendo que subo historias, fan fics y esas cosas a la internet, me retó a subir mis 3 experiencias sexuales que mas recuerde/mas intensas/placenteras que haya tenido, obviamente. Como aquí no se pueden subir historias originales (?) Les dije que lo haría, pero tomando a Tori y a Jade como representativas y me dejó... y eso. Si ofendo a alguien, de verdad lo siento :'(**

* * *

**Primera vez.**

― Ya deja de jugar eso, Vega ―exclamó Jade desde el sillón donde se encontraba recostada.

El sonido de su voz se escuchó unos cuantos decibeles mas bajo de lo normal, opacada por el golpeteo constante de las inmensas gotas que caían en cascadas contra la superficie. Estaba obstinada de permanecer junto a Tori más tiempo del necesario, más aún desde que se había dedicado a prestarle atención a _Resident Evil tres_ e ignorarla completamente.

La gótica bufó molesta. El trabajo que Sikowitz le había asignado estaba listo, enviado y en espera de su revisión, pero ella no podía irse, no aún. No con el cielo cayéndose y esparciéndose por la calle de Los Angeles. Maldijo su suerte por enésima vez en el día.

Además de estar encerrada en la aburrida residencia Vega, tenía que aguantar ver a Tori jugando torpemente su juego favorito, viéndola destruir a _Jill Valentine_ en innumerables ocasiones porque la muy torpe no sabía aprovechar al máximo los controles que le daba el juego. Verla dar brinquitos y pequeños suspiros de miedo fue divertido los primeros minutos, pero al poco rato se preguntó que tan miedosa debe ser una persona para asustarse tan seguido.

_Maldita mujer._

― ¡Shhhhh! Me desconcentras, Jade ― exclamó Tori con el ceño fruncido en la pantalla. ― Y estoy a punto de llegar a la mansión…

Jade blanqueó los ojos, pero volvió su atención al monitor al escuchar los jadeos de _Brad Vickers_. Siempre había amado esa _cutscene; Nemesis_ hizo acto de presencia enterrando su tentáculo en la cabeza del personaje y Jade rió levemente ante la escena, sin embargo, su sonrisa se borró al sentir las lámparas titilar antes de dejar toda la sala en penumbras, acompañado del sonido característico de la televisión al apagarse. Apretó sus párpados con fuerza para contener cualquier expresión mal sonante que pudiera salir de sus labios, y los abrió apenas sintió que nada se escaparía de su boca. Miró a Tori y se extrañó que aún estuviera inmóvil frente al monitor.

Tori no contaba con que la electricidad fallara, no cuando estaba jugando uno de los juegos que más miedo le producían y que, solo se había atrevido a jugar por que Jade estaba con ella en la misma habitación. Inmediatamente sintió como su respiración se agitaba y sentidos se agudizaban, percibiendo cada ruido o siseo como la cosa más espeluznante del mundo. Su mente comenzó a divagar y sus nervios se dispararon a tal punto que sus labios comenzaron a tiritar. Sentía su corazón martilleando con fuerza dentro de su pecho, en espera de una sobre carga en cualquier momento.

― _Staaaaaarrrs_

La morena respingó tan fuerte que perdió su equilibrio y su cuerpo se balanceó demás, hasta caer sobre el torso de Jade, quien aún luchaba con los músculos de su rostro para no mostrar la inmensa sonrisa de satisfacción al conseguir su objetivo. Los brazos de la pálida se envolvieron por la cintura de Tori, evitando que ésta, en un intento de huida por sus espasmódicos movimientos de «supervivencia» se golpeara con algo, pero Tori dejó de moverse apenas sintió el enrosque sobre su abdomen.

― Que miedosita eres, Vega ― susurró Jade en su oído.

Sentir el firme agarre de Jade sobre su abdomen, con un deje de protección que jamás pensó sentir de parte de la gótica, disparó sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado. Sentir la calidez del aliento de Jade en su oído disparó una tibiez sobre su abdomen, que rápidamente, se desplazó a una zona que desató alerta en Tori.

Jade sintió lo rígido que se puso el cuerpo de la morena y, al instante, notó como su corazón estaba latiendo de una manera desbocada, el cual acrecentó su ritmo al sentir el pánico ¿Y si Vega lo había notado y por eso está tan tensa? Al instante, sintió el cuerpo de Vega caliente, muy caliente, y apartó sus brazos a la vez que se ponía de pie para evitar _quemarse _con ella. Contempló como Tori también se levantaba y sus brillantes orbes café se posaban sobre los suyos, calentando su fría mirada. Ambas chicas sintieron oleadas de calor recorrer su anatomía, manifestándose en un intenso rubor que pigmentaba sus pómulos. Las dos se hacían miles de preguntas a la vez mientras se estudiaban mutuamente.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué actúa así? ¿Por qué me siento así?

Hasta que un trueno resonó en el ambiente.

Un chillido se escuchó y un milisegundo después los delgados brazos de Tori se enroscaron cual boa constrictora sobre el cuello de Jade en una escena un tanto peculiar; Tori, siendo más alta que la gótica, debía encorvarse para poder esconder su rostro en el espacio de su cuello, sintiéndose protegida al instante.

Los jadeos de la morena sobre la sensible piel ente su mandíbula y su cuello liberaron sensaciones que Jade jamás había experimentado y, sin darse cuenta, sus manos estaban aprisionando una vez más a la morena por la cintura, apretándola levemente, demostrándole que estaba ahí.

Solamente bastaron unos segundos para que Tori despegara su rostro de la piel de Jade y ésta se quejara por la lejanía, a la vez que Victoria exclamó un lamento al sentir un leve roce en la piel desnuda entre su pantalón ancho de algodón y su blusa de tirantes. Sus cuerpos estaban muy sensibles, demasiado, al punto de que una mísera caricia, casi imperceptible y un leve gemido, causaran un efecto tan vibrante en ambas chicas, las cuales buscaron respuestas en los oscurecidos orbes de la otra.

Y, de un momento a otro, la tensión sexual se liberó.

Vega dejó la comodidad del cuello de Jade para apretar con urgida necesidad ambos lados de su cara y reducir a nada la escasa distancia entre ellas hasta fundirse en un beso, siendo correspondida al instante por unos voluptuosos labios juguetones que se adaptaron a la perfección con su suave movimiento, mientras los brazos de su dueña ejercían más fuerza en su agarre, pegándola aún más a su abdomen, haciendo que un repiqueteo constante se fuera acumulando en la parte baja de su abdomen, el cual se intensificó cuando Jade golpeó levemente sus dientes con la lengua, obligándola a abrir su boca, dejándose invadir y disfrutando cada caricia.

Oleadas de excitación golpearon una zona de su cuerpo la cual reclamaba ser atendida con urgencia, pero Jade no quería acelerar la marcha. Si esta iba a ser su primera vez con una mujer, iba a hacerlo bien. Desenroscó sus brazos de la cintura de Vega y llevó sus manos con delicadeza hasta alcanzar su estómago, introduciéndolas dentro de su blusa y acariciando con delicadeza la suave piel, sintiendo la firmeza de los abdominales de Vega. Excitándose aún más al sentir la vibración de un gemido emitido por la morena el cual fue atrapado por su boca.

La escases de oxigeno las hizo romper la apasionada lucha de sus lenguas y labios, pero Vega no tenía la intención de dejar de consentir a la gótica y comenzó a depositar fugaces besos en la comisura de su boca, en su quijada, en sus pómulos y su nariz, y Jade odió que, aún consumida por la lujuria, Vega fuera tan cursi.

De un momento a otro sintieron como la algunas prendas comenzaban a estorbar; primero Jade, quien se aventuró a subir sus manos hasta atrapar el par de montes firmes en el pecho, ahuecando sus manos sobre ellos y sintiendo los botones endurecidos en la palma de su mano, y Jade no podía creer cuantas sensaciones placenteras podía provocar explorar el cuerpo de una chica, sobre todo el de Tori, quien volvió a gemir ante el contacto para el deleite de más baja. Tori, dominada por las sensaciones, apretó sus uñas en la parte de atrás de la nuca de Jade, ocasionado sensaciones gustosas acompañadas con el leve ardor. De un momento a otro, el calor palpitante en su entrepierna comenzó a ser acompañado de humedad desbordante y Jade jadeó ante aquella sensación.

Desesperada, alzó la blusa de la morena, desvelando aquellas preciosas montañas adornadas con el más delicioso bombón de chocolate en la parte más alta, invitándola a ser probados; hundió su rostro en ellos, primero mordisqueando la sensible piel, recorriendo desde su nacimiento hasta la aureola, primero uno, después el otro. Jade sonrió maliciosamente al escuchar el gruñido casi animal proveniente de los labios de Tori, demostrando impaciencia, sabiéndose que, aún en esta situación, podía divertirse molestando a Vega. Sin embargo, su propia impaciencia también estaba presente y, sin hacerse mas de rogar, tomó prisionero el pezón izquierdo entre sus «fauces», sintiendo como éste se tensaba aún más en su boca.

Vega podía notar la dolorosa dureza de su pezón siendo apaciguada por las constantes caricias de la cálida lengua de la gótica, mientras el otro era torturado entre pellizcos y golpecitos por los dedos de la misma. La combinación de sensaciones estaba a punto de hacerle perder la cabeza, si es que no lo había hecho ya. Pero quería dejarse ir, quería seguir siendo tocada, acariciada, _molestada, _por Jade, aún más cuando notó cuando la boca y los dedos de la gótica se alejaban de su piel. Alzó la vista para notar como se deshacía de su chaqueta de cuero y desbotonaba con desesperación su camisa de cuadros negros y rojos. Sus manos fueron hasta su espalda y, en cuestión de segundos, el sostén de encaje negro yacía en el piso, a un lado de la blusa de Tori.

Victoria sintió una creciente humedad en su entrepierna al notar los majestuosos senos de Jade y como estos comenzaron a rozar la piel de su abdomen después de que la gótica volviera a degustarse con los suyos. Se lamió los labios, ahora invadida por las múltiples caricias que recibía y los mil y un pensamientos sobre como atendería aquel par de botones rosados.

Una nueva ola de placer se reflejó en líquido escurriéndose del centro de Jade al escuchar el sonoro lamento de Vega cuando sus dientes ejercieron presión en la sensible carne de su pezón. Ambas respiraciones eran entre cortadas y agitadas, y el corazón de las dos martilleaba de forma acelerada dentro de sus pechos. Sin embargo, Tori se aventuró ésta vez a explorar, llevando con cautela su mano diestra sobre el muslo de Jade que, a este punto, se encontraba a horcajadas sobre ella.

Sentir apenas los finos dedos de Vega recorriendo sus mulos, subiendo con osadía cada vez más dentro de su falda, hizo que Jade ladeara sus caderas en un acto reflejo, lo cual activó un _interruptor_ en Tori que le decía que _dar es igual de bueno que recibir_: Ambas manos se aferraron en el trasero de Jade, dejándola descansar en la curvatura del mismo para luego apretar con fuerza, haciéndola gemir ante el leve ardor y obligándola a moverse más. Jade captó el mensaje y comenzó a menearse, lento, despacio, seductora, mientras se atendía a sí misma la dolorosa tensión en la punta de sus senos. Gimió sonoramente al sentir el dedo pulgar de Vega jugando con la parte trasera de su tanga, y gimió aún más al notar como ésta era removida apenas centímetros a un lado, dejando al descubierto la húmeda y sensible carne de su intimidad. Abrió levemente sus orbes para observar la expresión salida de Tori, expresión que jamás había notado en la morena y expresión que hacía que más líquido embadurnaran su entrepierna.

Tori notó lo mojado de la zona, sintiéndose ida al saber que _no_ solo ella había estropeado sus bragas. Su cabeza en blanco y con la timidez sepultada bajo metros y metros de excitación, Vega llevó su dedo índice hasta los hinchados pliegues de Jade, los cuales se abrieron al instante como una invitación. El descarado dedo exploró más, recorriendo la sensible piel entre su entrada y su trasero, apenas rasguñando sus labios mayores, y jugueteando con su entrada, dando leves empujones que engañaban a la abertura la cual apenas se dilataba levemente al sentir el contacto.

Jade estaba extasiada, ida completamente. Su rostro encendido en un rubor casi fluorescente que evidenciaba todo el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, y Tori, Tori no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían; ver a Jade West en aquella posición, meneando sus caderas ante su contacto, con su rostro desencajado de placer, mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar gemir. Y todo gracias a su trato, a sus caricias. Sin embargo, su placer se elevó un nivel más cuando notó como Jade abría sus orbes vidriosos, con las pupilas tan dilatadas por la excitación que le daban una tonalidad grisácea oscura a su iris.

― Por favor…

El placer en Victoria se desencadenó al escuchar aquella súplica y, a causa de su espasmódico sobresalto lleno de sensaciones eléctricas, penetró a Jade en un ademán con movimientos desiguales, moviendo su dedo inocentemente dentro de las húmedas y apretadas paredes dentro de la gótica.

Deshecha de placer, derrotada ante la lujuria y la excitación, Tori dejó de temblar convulsivamente, haciéndola sentir, apenas, la calidez que envolvía su dedo índice y como éste era apretado ferozmente. Abrió sus orbes para encontrarse con una imagen que amenazaba con encender todos sus interruptores de placer nuevamente, y no fue hasta que sintió el urgido movimiento de la pelvis de Jade, que notó como la gótica estaba a punto de derretirse en su mano.

Jade notó como punzadas de placer recorrían su espina dorsal desde su centro en cada movimiento que hacía. Sentía que iba a explotar, perderse, pero eso quería, quería dejarse ir ante las placenteras caricias de Vega, no podía resistirlo más, y se dejó llevar. Jade no tenía ningún control en ese momento, apenas estaba apoyada sobre sus rodillas en un suave sofá y sus terminaciones nerviosas amenazaban con colapsar en ese preciso instante; comenzando con las punzadas, las cuales se regaron por todo su cuerpo, seguidas de espasmos intensos provenientes de su intimidad y, por último, una placentera descarga eléctrica que estuvo apunto entumecer por completo su cuerpo.

Jade se desplomó, se convirtió en mermelada sobre la mano de Tori, quien sentía que la presión sobre su afortunado dedo cedía entre cada pequeño apretón que la cavidad de Jade daba mientras iba relajándose. Con suavidad, lo retiró ante el lamento de la gótica, quien sonreía satisfecha sobre su cuerpo, combinando su agitado pulso con el de Vega.

Tori notó el líquido recorriendo desde la base de su dedo, hasta las gotas que se deslizaban por su palma y, en un arrebato, aprovechando que la gótica estaba distraída, deseó saber a que sabía Jade, sentir su sabor, su esencia cautivaando su paladar; llevó su dedo pringado de fluidos hasta la comisura de sus labios, sintiendo el cálido líquido mojarlos, haciéndola abrirlos levemente hasta introducirlo en su boca, succionando, saboreando, y sintiendo como el vibrante calor nacía una vez en la parte baja de su estómago.

― Vaya, Vega… así me gustas más.

Un respingo, un movimiento brusco, y ambas terminaron en el suelo, quejándose del dolor y Tori siendo insultada por Jade.

* * *

Y... eso es todo, supongo que en el transcurso del día subiré las otras, porque me siguen jodiendo la vida por aquí (?) y si le quieren mandar saludos al monstruo que ideó ésto, digan "Hola Joselyn" (?)


	2. Playa

**Dios, esto es vergonzoso después de leer sus comentarios... y la askdjalksjd mandándole saludos.**

**2do One Shot y el demonio (?) exigiéndome que lo haga en primera persona por que "así sabrán cual soy yo" -o- Ahí tienen. De nuevo, si ofendo a alguien, disculpen :c**

* * *

La única forma en que mi cuerpo – yo misma, en sí– es tolerante al calor, es con el sonido de fondo de las olas rompiendo en la orilla, con la brillante arena acariciando mis dedos cuando mis pies se hunden en ella y con un vaso de vodka con jugo de naranja a mi lado hasta el tope de hielo granizado. Todo bajo la refrescante sombra de una sombrilla gigantesca.

La piel me ardía levemente ante la resequedad y el baño cálido por el que había sido expuesta durante la última media hora, solamente cubierta por las pequeñas telas de mi traje de baño carmesí. Pero el estado de relajación al que había llegado estaba a punto de hacerme sentir como un monje budista y el único movimiento al que me dignaría sería a estirar mi brazo para tomar el húmedo vaso sobre la pequeña tablita a mi lado. Después de todo, con la frustración acumulada tras el fallido intento de la noche anterior, merecía mi momento de paz.

_Esto es vida._

Sin embargo, algún incauto se atrevió a bloquear los rayos de sol que se encargaban del bronceado de mi pálida piel y, sin decir una sola palabra, alcé las gafas oscuras que me protegían del resplandor, dejando que el filo de mi mirada se encargara de reducirlo a una bolita asustada que podría patear lejos de mí hasta ahogarla en el mar, si tenía suerte.

Dejé que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la luz y… oh, _mierda_.

Gotas perladas de agua recorrían su piel, deslizándose por ese camino tostado, delineando la curvatura de sus senos apenas cubiertos por pequeños triángulos de tela rosa, algunas perdiéndose en el nacimiento de éstos. Otras recorrían su esbelto abdomen, atravesando el pequeño trozo de tela que se unía para evitar que su diminuto bikini cayera. Una más pretensiosa que la otra, invitándome a recogerlas con mi lengua a cada una de ellas

Tragué grueso al sentir ante su mirada.

― ¿Por qué tan solita, West? ― preguntó con un hilo de voz tan seductor que accionó mi excitación de inmediato. Conocía a Vega, sabía lo que le gustaba, lo que quería, y que se acercara a mí sin, siquiera, un corto pareo cubriendo tan revelador traje de baño, era una clara señal de que quería sentirme. Y ella estaba segura que yo también lo quería.

No estaba equivocada.

Aún así, no me dejaría tan fácil. Ella me conocía, yo la conocía, y ambas estábamos en complicidad con nuestros gustos, los que nos hacía llegar más allá del simple placer y, en base a eso, actuaríamos. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que teníamos relaciones.

Dejé caer mis lentes sobre el puente de mi nariz una vez más, demostrándole lo poco que me interesaba su intento de interacción. Llevé mi diestra en búsqueda del frío vaso, pero después de palmar levemente la mesilla improvisada, no té que ésta estaba vacía. Volví a subir mis gafas y noté como Vega sorbía de mi bebida, dejando que el líquido se escurriera levemente por la comisura de sus labios. Apartó el cristal de su boca, la cual ensanchó en una sonrisa. Fruncí el ceño ante su atrevimiento.

― ¿Qué te pasa?

― Solo tenía un poco de sed.

― Pues vete a buscar tu propia bebida y deja la mía quieta.

―Hm ― fingió estudiar la «propuesta» y luego volvió a sonreír de manera cínica. ― Nah, ésta está mejor que cualquiera.

Alcé una ceja incrédula por lo que acaba de decir ― ¿Por qué?

― Ésta tiene _tu_ sabor.

De nuevo, la vibración en la parte baja de mi abdomen me atacó y ella notó que la pigmentación rojiza se acumulaba en mis pómulos. No pude evitar sonreír, satisfecha ante las jugarretas de Vega. Verla esforzándose de esa manera por estar conmigo siempre era el preliminar perfecto para un buen orgasmo y el rastro de humedad en mi intimidad era clara muestra de eso.

― ¿Así que quieres probarme? ― Pregunté con la más descarada sonrisa que podía expresar mientras me apoyaba en mis codos para verla mejor. Ella asintió con un gesto de su rostro, a lo que yo bufé divertida. ― ¿Y que te hace pensar que yo quiero que me pruebes?

Su ceño se frunció levemente, incómoda y avergonzada al escuchar mi interrogante. Ladeó un poco su rostro para mover los mechones rebeldes del cabello castaño y ondulado que se habían colado hasta su rostro, y yo pude apreciar mejor el ardor en sus mejillas intensificándose cada vez más. La noción de saber que Tori podía sentir la misma impaciencia que yo estaba causando estragos en mi centro.

― Eres imposible, Jade…

― Dime exactamente lo que quieres probar ― dije, u ordené con firmeza, haciéndola dar un respingo.

― Tus labios…

― Bien ― dije, encogiéndome de hombros a la vez que volvía a recostarme sobre la toalla en la arena, impaciente al próximo movimiento de Vega.

Al instante, sentí su peso sobre mi cuerpo. Su dedo pulgar acariciando mis labios con delicadeza. La vi perdida del deseo a través de los cristales oscuros y noté como cerraba sus párpados y relamía suavemente sus labios, humedeciéndolos y acercándolos peligrosamente a los míos.

A regañadientes la detuve, colocando mi dedo índice en su frente, evitando su paso. Ella se quejó ante mi gesto y se sentó sobre mi pelvis, acrecentando el calor en la zona. Cruzó sus brazos, alzando inconscientemente sus firmes y maleables montes en su pecho, y me dedicó un leve puchero y su ceño fruncido.

― Nunca te dije que me podías besar.

Su boca se desencajó al instante. Abriéndose y cerrándose cual pez de pecera. Su rostro completamente ruborizado y yo tuve que reprimir un gemido por la punzada de placer que me dio verla tan desencajada.

― ¿Qu… ué…? ¿A… a… aq… aquí? ― Apenas fue entendible su balbuceo, pero, para mí, aquellas palabras fueron lo más jodidamente sexy que podía escuchar en ese momento.

No respondí, simplemente volví a cerrar mis ojos y me recosté una vez más en mi toalla. Dejé de sentir el peso de Tori y tuve que reprimir un leve quejido ante su ausencia. Esperé unos minutos, impaciente, ansiosa. Pero estaba segura que haría lo que le había insinuado. Vega siempre accedía, porque le gustaba, le gustaba darme placer, le gustaba verme complacida antes de ser atendida. Así se corría con más fuerza.

_Conozco cada uno de tus puntos débiles._

Los finos dedos de Tori se atrevieron, al fin, a rozar la piel de mis muslos, haciéndome hacer un esfuerzo inhumano por no respingar ante el repentino contacto. La humedad de sus labios dejó marcas por toda mi piel, succionando levemente, y yo simplemente reprimía cualquier expresión que mi rostro pudiera reflejar. Noté, por los lentes oscuros, como alzaba su rostro para mirame, frunciendo sus cejas al notarme inexpresiva.

Jugueteó con su dedo índice y pulgar con el nudo de mi traje de baño, tirando levemente de los extremos que lo mantenían cerrado. Posó su rostro en mi entrepierna, obligándome a abrirme lo suficiente para estar cómoda en mi centro. Con delicadeza, tiró de la tela sobrante del nudo, deshaciéndolo en un movimiento tan delicado que pude notar el susurro de la tela al deslizarse. Hizo lo mismo con el otro, pero no removió la prenda al instante. Sonrió al ver mi abdomen subir y bajar con más frenesí, denotando la aceleración de mi pulso y posó sus labios sobre mi _monte de venus_, dibujando pequeños círculos con su lengua, mordisqueando la piel sensible de ese lugar, y yo no podía dejar de humedecer mis labios con la lengua.

Con su diestra removió el pedazo de tela y sentí la refrescante brisa acariciar mi húmeda piel, acompañada de la calidez del aliento de Tori a centímetros de mi intimidad.

Esperé urgida a que comenzara su sesión, pero se tardó –como siempre– algunos minutos admirándome. Después, abrió mis pliegues con su dedo índice y medio, recorriendo mis labios menores, contorneado su carne de arriba abajo. Otro dedo curioso –supongo que de su otra mano– se hundió en mi húmeda cavidad con relativa facilidad, demostrando cuan excitada estaba y cuanto había esperado este instante desde casi quince horas. Movió levemente su dedo dentro de mí, mientras yo enroscaba mi canal a su alrededor. Comenzó a retirarlo con pereza, torturándome a cada milímetro que era retirado, hasta sacarlo por completo, pero al instante empezó a masajearme de nuevo, dibujando pequeños círculos en mi entrada apenas dilatada, subiendo hasta rozar la uretra y llegar al fin hasta su destino; toqueteó con delicadeza el botón de mi intimidad, el cual sentía hinchado y adolorido, exigente de atención.

Sus dedos se retiraron y yo estuve a punto de reclamar, pero la succión sobre mi clítoris me arrancó un gemido que quizás, y _solo quizás_, sonó más fuerte de lo que debía. Sentía como el pequeño trozo de carne estaba tenso, fuera de la piel que lo recubría, vibrando cada vez que Tori besaba, mordisqueaba y lamía cada uno de los pliegues húmedos de mi intimidad, llenándome de sensaciones que poco a poco iban derrumbando cada una de las paredes de la supuesta indiferencia que había colocado. Mi rostro estaba cada vez más envuelto en el placer, y mi centro así lo demostraba.

Me dediqué a sentir, dejándome ir ante cada sensación, sacudiéndome cada vez que una leve succión se apoderaba de mi clítoris, gimiendo cada vez que su lengua llenaba mi cavidad, gozando ante la imagen de Tori extasiada de placer mientras me probaba, deleitándose con mi sabor.

Su mano diestra alcanzó mi abdomen, dejando pequeños surcos rojizos que se desvanecían a los pocos segundos sobre mi piel cada vez que sus uñas se cernían en ella, pero causándome la combinación perfecta entre dolor y placer. Su mano izquierda se aferró a mi muslo, enroscándolo y enterrando los dedos en mi piel, evitando los movimientos espasmódicos que mi cadera comenzaba a dar. Aprisionándome en ese lugar.

Una succión más, una lamida más, un _beso más_, y mi cuerpo estaba llenándose de sensaciones que amenazaban con hacerme liberar oleadas de placer a través de gritos y gemidos nada reprimidos. Llevé mi brazo derecho hasta mi rostro, mordiéndolo, evitando exclamar jadeos vibrantes al presionar con mis dientes la carne de mi antebrazo. Mis terminaciones nerviosas amenazando con colapsar y yo ya estaba perdida en el placer.

Mi espalda se encorvó por inercia, mi pelvis vibraba de placer y mis caderas se movían desiguales ante el repiqueteo constante que nacía en mi entrepierna y era llevado hasta mi espina dorsal.

Un leve suspiro oficializó el fin de uno de los mejores orgasmo que había sentido y, a pesar de acabar de experimentarlo, comenzaba a cuestionarme el «por qué» de la intensidad _¿Hacerlo en la playa? ¿Al aire libre? _Mientras me hundía en mis pensamientos, noté como Vega arrojaba su propia toalla sobre la parte baja de mi cuerpo y emprendía una graciosa y tambaleante carrera hasta el agua. Segundos después, el murmullo de la voz de los chicos acercándose a nuestro campamento.

* * *

Y... ya. No sé si suba el otro hoy.


End file.
